Talion
Talion is one of the two player-controlled protagonists in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, alongside Celebrimbor. However, they share the same body. He is a loyal Ranger of Gondor, and has spent his entire adult life as a Ranger stationed at the Black Gate. Everything changes when the Black Gate is attacked by Sauron's captains. At the moment of his death, Talion is possessed by an immensely powerful Wraith, saving his life, but also putting upon him a great burden. Background Talion was a Ranger of Gondor stationed at the Black Gate, the gateway into the lands of Mordor. Talion lives at the outpost with his wife and son. At the start of the game, the outpost is attacked by servants of Sauron. Talion's family is slain by one such servant, known as the Black Hand. Talion expects to soon meet his family in the afterlife. Instead, however, Talion is resurrected and joined with a Wraith known as Celebrimbor (however he is unaware of his identity), presenting him with a unique opportunity for revenge on those who have wronged him. Celebrimbor is an individual with personal motives, but Talion chooses still to cooperate with him on his journey.Wraith and Ranger: Shadow of Mordor's Talion Skills and Abilities Having been a Ranger for the largest part of his life, Talion is a skillful swordsman and archer. He is very proficient at using both swords and daggers. Due to being a Ranger, he is also capable of using a bow, although most of the time it is Celebrimbor who does so. His experience as a Ranger has also provided Talion with a reasonable degree of stealth efficiency, as he is capable of moving swiftly to eliminate his enemies without being detected. Talion is also proved to be a skilled climber, capable of scaling large walls and walking along ropes. Aside from his physical armaments, Celebrimbor grants Talion a host of additional powers he can use to his advantage. While in the wraith world, Talion is capable of using shadow strike, an attack which allows him to teleport to his enemies' location and quickly kill them, as well as easily navigate over the terrain. Talion is also capable of binding his enemies' feet to the earth via flame and slowing down time in combat. The most important of Talion's abilities is his power to strike fear into and dominate Uruk, allowing him to access a whole host of opportunities. These enemies will then perform tasks such as gathering intel, spreading dissent, or attempting to assassinate their peers, underlings and commanders.Wraith and Ranger: Shadow of Mordor's Talion Trivia * Talion's name has its roots in the Latin language, from the term lex talionis, and means "an eye for an eye". * Acharn (Talion's dagger) is actually his son's shattered sword, which he carries with him on his journey. * During the Banished From Death trailer, Acharn can be seen as being broken about a foot along the blade, in a jagged fashion. This is very similar to how Narsil, the blade which Isildur used to defeat Sauron, was later reforged into Andúril after being broken in a similar manner. Gallery Talion.jpg Talion on battlefield.jpg Talion in front of fortress.jpg Talion2.jpg Talion and Uruk.jpg Wraith abilities.jpg Talion at fortress.jpg Nemesis system.jpg Talion stabbing uruk.jpg Talion combat.jpg Talion attacking Uruk.jpg Talion kills orc.jpg Talion sneaking.jpg Talion ability.jpg Talion dominating.jpg Talion looks to the broken sword of his son2.jpg Talion dominating Uruk.jpg Flame of Arnor.jpg Hidden-blade-rune.png Celebrimbor with Talion.png Talion conversing with Celebrimbor.jpg Celebrimbor & Talion.png 3CloseTheGapWithShadowStrike-EN.gif Making-of-Middle-Earth-Shadow-of-Mordor-1.jpg References de:Talion fr:Talion Category:Inhabitants Category:Rangers Category:Palantir Featured Category:Undead